I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game and, more particularly, to an educational and amusing game dealing with the spelling of words.
II. Description of the Prior Art
While many educational and amusing games have been devised which, as their primary purpose, employ the use of the alphabet to permit the participants to spell out one or more words, the applicant is not aware of any game which utilizes word combinations in the manner proposed in applicant's invention. Further, while many previous games have provided entertainment and intellectual challenge, the applicant knows of no such game which involves the substantial improvement, interest, mental stimulation, educational experience, and enjoyment which is provided by applicant's game.
Examples of the prior art games which are known to applicant are U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,014 issued on Feb. 16, 1937, to Akers and U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,018 issued on Nov. 28, 1972, to Fyanes.